1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new recording medium dispensing machine capable of storing a plurality of recording media to record predetermined information thereon, while discharging a stored recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage apparatuses that store recording media such as IC cards are used in various fields. For example, a game medium supplying apparatus (for example, a ball lending apparatus of a pachinko machine) installed between game machines (for example, pachinko machines) is provided with a card storage apparatus that collects used prepaid cards to store (for example, see JP-A 2002-143539). Used prepaid cards are generally discarded, but recently, have been reused in accordance with the trend of efficient use of resources.
However, since the conventional card storage apparatus is complicated, for example, in a mechanism for feeding a carried card into a card storage portion, it is not possible to adequately miniaturize the apparatus. It is thus difficult to incorporate the apparatus into various kinds of machines in a compact size.
Further, the conventional card storage apparatus simply stores cards for the reuse of the cards, and a dedicated operator collects the stored cards. In other words, since the conventional card storage apparatus only stores cards and does not have the function of discharging the stored cards for the reuse, a supply apparatus is needed separately in the case of resupplying the card stored in the card storage apparatus to the market.
Accordingly, there is required a recording medium dispensing machine which is a simple and compact in configuration, has both functions of storing and discharging a recording medium, and enables the reuse of the recording medium to be performed simply.